It's a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World
It's a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World is the 21st episode of the seventh season, and 167th overall. Synopsis Happy Birthday Will and Grace come home to a message from Grace's mother on the answering machine. She informs her daughter that Grace's sister's can't make it to their father's birthday, so it will just be the three of them. Grace is obviously annoyed and tries to volunteer Will to come with her. Will tells her he can't go and when Jack sets him up on a date, he uses that as his excuse. Karen and Grace arrive at Grace's parents house and find out that Grace's mom, Bobbi will be leaving because she is replacing someone in Les Misérables. Grace is distraught over the prospect of having to spend time with her father, Martin, because she isn't sure what to do with him. Once Bobbi exits there is awkward small talk until Grace's father leaves the room much to the relief of Grace. Karen tells Grace that if she doesn't like the relationship she has with her father then she should work to change it by spending time with him and doing stuff with him. The next morning, Grace is in the kitchen chatting with her dad when Karen and the neighbor, Burt, walk in from a morning stroll. Karen asks if Grace has made any progress with her dad, but she says she hasn't because her dad preferred to golf instead of spend time with her. Karen convinces her to go with him, which she agrees to. While riding in the golf cart, Grace's dad takes a turn a little too quick and Grace flies from the cart and falls into the water hazard. Back at the clubhouse Karen and Burt are sitting and chatting with some of the other patrons when Grace and her dad walk in. Grace's dad starts making jokes at Grace's expense which upsets her. His jokes cause Grace to stand up for herself and express how the only time he's ever interested in her is when he can make a joke about her. She leaves the clubhouse upset. Martin returns home and tells Grace that he doesn't understand why all of a sudden she doesn't like his funny stories. Grace explains that the stories are fine if every once in awhile there was an actual conversation in there somewhere. He offers to sit down with her and chat without making any jokes. She's unsure, but he says he's willing to try. As they go to sit down, the bottom of Grace's chair gives out and she falls on the floor. Grace's dad holds it together and asks her about Leo and Will while Grace shifts uncomfortably. Eventually they can't keep a straight face anymore and start laughing about the situation. Martin tells Grace that he loves her, but that she needs to help him out and to not expect any miracles. She thanks him for trying and wishing him a happy birthday Pink'd Will meets up with the guy that Jack set up for him, Desmond, who turns out to be a blind. The two sit down to eat and Will's date asks if he can "see how he looks". Will agrees and his date feels his face and concludes that Will is a "dog". Upset, Will stands up and angrily asks the other patrons to tell his date that he is attractive. No one responds, which makes him angrier. Jack then bursts into the room shouting that Will had just been, "Pink'd" Out TVs non-derivative version of MTVs Punk'd. Later, Will is making dinner when Jack comes over to get his signature on the release for the episode of Pink'd. Will tells him he isn't going to sign the release, which makes Jack storm out of the apartment declaring that Will is going to ruin him. Jack comes back over a little later in the evening and tries to apologize to Will. However, Will is still hurt about how Jack made him feel about himself. Jack reassures Will that the whole thing was funny because will is so handsome, which Will disputes giving examples of past insults that Jack has dished out at Will's expense. Jack tries to tell him that he has insecurities too and reveals that he actually wears a girdle. After sharing, Will signs the contract, but reveals that it was all a ruse and that Jack has just been Pink'd. Since the prank was horribly embarrassing, Jack says that he will not sign the release, which Will then tricks him into signing anyway. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Debbie Reynolds (Bobbi Adler) * Alan Arkin (Martin Adler) * Lee Majors (Burt Wolfe) * John Ducey (Jamie) * Christopher Gartin (Desmond) Notes The title of this episode is a play off the 1963 film, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7